


Sweet And Savory

by DepressivePotato



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, but like in the end, graphic description of rape, graphic description of violence, lil bit of smut, really slow burn, yeah like a little bit of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressivePotato/pseuds/DepressivePotato
Summary: Peter Parker's life got upside down twice. Both with the same name's content.or,A thread of lies and misunderstandings cobbing at Queens and the shiny places of rich, Peter loses himself.





	1. ((1))

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I CHANGED THİS CHAPTER A BİT, WİTH BETTER WRİTİNG!  
> HEY YO  
> I'm really excited *excited squeals* o this is my first fic about Marvel. I wanted to do this for a very long time, so I hope everyone likes it.  
> SOME WARNİNGS  
> This fic contains Graphic Descriptions of Violence and Rape/Non-Con. It also contains underage (god I am going to hell) so beware.  
> This fic is a slow burn so you won't be able to see smut for a LONG time. And also I can't really write smut. Whatever, just don't kill me when your eyes bleed.

Queens always had this damp since Peter could remember himself.

On a Thursday night, subway had Peter and a few others in it. Peter found somewhere to sit and looked at his phone. Ned called once, Michelle texted, and Aunt May left him on the read. He clicked at messages and looked at the text.

**Hey, dickhead wanna meet at Sumy’s place? I’ll pay.**

Peter quickly sent a text saying it would great. He was hungry, and he didn’t have any money on him. Aunt May probably had no food at home because she was with that stupid dick. Guy’s name was really Dick. His phone buzzed. The message was from Aunt May.

**Are you coming home tonight? I was gonna say can you stay at MJ’s for a night because Dick is crashing.**

_Sure._

**Thanks, Peter. You’re the best.**

Peter stuffed his phone into his bag. The metallic sound of the woman said something and Peter stood up. He was the only one. The air was chilly, and Peter hanged to his coat. It was nearly December; he had to remember to take something warmer.

He sent a text asking for the place because he couldn’t actually remember where it was. His fingers were dancing on the keyboard. MJ sent a location. Peter opened it.

**Hurry, this waiter is hitting me and I’m too gay for this. He doesn’t even have a fucking nose.**

_I’m nearly there, wait your gay ass._

He heard footsteps approaching.

“Is anyone the-“

 

_Screaming._

_Panting._

_Shaky breaths._

_“No-no-no-please no-“_

_Thud, thud, thud._

_“I’ll be good, please-“_

_Crack, crack, crack._

_Screams, endless screams._

 

-

After all these months, nightmares still haunted him.

 

 

Sick.

Outcasted.

Mentally diseased.

Trust issues.

Fear.

Fear.

Fear.

He was sick, scared, insane, and diseased.

“Hey, Parker! Got your ass beaten again?”

“Wanna go to a dark alley with me?”

“Did it hurt much when they used you?”

“When they abducted you?”

“Yeah, what happened there?”

“Did they fuck you?”

“Tied you up?”

“Did you cry?”

“He probably has a kink or something now.

Every day, Peter heard these every damn day. He couldn’t stop it, pause it, and make it go away. He was in there, in the grey cold damp room. Tied up in a chair, screaming, shouting for help, begging them to stop. Not once, not twice but for every damn minute passed here, he begged for help.

Peter didn’t know why they let him go all of a sudden. He was prepared to die in here. Just dying, a clean shot in the head, or with torture, did not matter. He wanted nothing but dying here, but no. All of the sudden, they unbuckled his ankles and wrists, carried his half-conscious body to somewhere bright, and then dumped him to the street. Minutes later, he remembered two police officers found him lying in a pool of his own blood.

After that Aunt May, Ned and MJ kept him under supervision. Never near any sharp object, pills only given with someone who knew what they were doing, And the golden rule, never ever leave him alone. In class and school, it was MJ and Ned, in-home, Aunt May. Peter was bored with this life and all he wanted was to end this agony and pain.

He told MJ that every day yet the answer was always the same.

“Life may be shitty and fucking disgusting but it always has something to live for and believe it or not, it _does_ get better. Just wait, and see, Peter, you have to.”

3 people.

Only three people would be sad if he died. Out of the whole fucking world, and nothing would be different. He didn’t achieve something, he didn’t have anything to look upon. If he had the chance, he would end this life without thinking twice. But then to think, what would Aunt May do? Everyone in her life would be dead, and having a dead niece wouldn’t have a good resume on her. Later, he always told himself, after Aunt May died, he wouldn’t even look back.

“Peter! Loser! I have some news for you!” MJ exclaimed. Peter turned back. It was the last class of Wednesday and Peter was dying to head home.

“Your doctor said that you can work if you want to, so I found this job for you at some bar.” At some bar? Were they really leaving him alone now? “It’s a waiter/bartender job.” MJ looked at her shoes. Peter realised that she was forced to be happy. And she looked like someone was stretching her lips, and it looked scary. “M, you can be normal now, you look scary- oh my god, you look just like the girl from the movie we watched-“

“Yeah, okay, okay, we all get it. Dickhead. I- I don’t see it, actually.”

“No?”Peter was laughing, shaking his body.

“No, and what about the other thing?”

“Oh, the other thing you weren’t happy about?”

“I am happy! I am just worried that you will be gator bait there.”

“Oh, good lord, is Michelle worried? Shocked.”

“Shut up. So, do you wanna go?”

“Does-“

“Yes, Aunt May do know, she was the one who found the job, actually. And she is happy for you. Is this all?” Peter waited before he nodded. He was kind of shocked, but not that much, he knew Michelle was always 8 steps in front.

Peter was actually really okay with working. Maybe it would help Peter to distract his mind., and let’s be real, the school wasn’t helping at all.

“M, it’s fine, I’d love to work, okay? Don’t worry about me, you’ve been doing that so repeatedly these days.” Michelle smiled. “Okay, I’ll stop worrying. Dickhead.”

They laughed while leaving the school, not worried about who was looking.

They walked to the subway and found a chair there, it was nearly empty. It was also the cleanest ones they could find. The others were covered in gum, mucus, and a yellow liquid that Peter didn’t like to know.

“Aunt May said some Uncle Ben’s friend called her and asked if she needed anything. Then proposed this job. So, I don’t think we can get much from Uncle Ben’s friend, I don’t know what the hell it is gonna be. Let’s pray that it is not a place that has pee walls.”

“I thought you didn’t believe in god.”

“You are so stupid sometimes.”

Peter was surprised when Michelle said the address was near the riches block, and she also said to not to keep his hopes up. They walked a simple five minutes, but it was sure a colorful experience for Peter. She clutched into MJ the whole walk, and MJ pretended she didn’t realised.

When they reached their destination, Peter’s jaw dropped. The bar- no, not a fucking bar, a fucking mansion stood right against him, fearless. It had dim lights, candles, and a really expensive drinks menu. The “bar” was covered partly in gold, partly granite. The gold was shining under the sun.

Peter and MJ walked towards a bodyguard in a full black suit.

“Um, hey, I came here to-“

“Yes, I’ve been informed. Peter Parker? Ma’am, my friends will escort you to any of the tables you like, you can drink freely. Sir, you can come with me.”

Oh no.

Peter was never left alone after the incident. He had anxiety attacks every time he did and-

“Actually, I am going with him. He can’t-“

“Ma’am, I assure you that your friend will be safe in our hands. We use a special music for stress and anxiety release. I will be there, and most importantly, my boss would not likely to hurt their employee. I am given my orders, and I was told to not step outside of them.”

He had no emotion on his face, Which was actually scary.

“I am okay, MJ. No need to worry.” He smiled sadly. “I will be right back.”

“And I’ll be right here. And if something happens to you I swear-“

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

Peter took step by step, anxiously. He followed the bodyguard behind him. He was 2- no, was it three?- times bigger than Peter. Gosh, he thought. Do people really come this big?

Doors were made of granite-like walls and floors. White granite all over the place. Peter started to think that this place was more than a bar when he saw the red cashmere doors on white walls. He told himself to calm down, music was helping, but it wasn’t drowning it. It was Uncle Ben’s friend, he wouldn't anything to harm him. Was it a he? He took deep breathes.

End of the hallway, he saw a big, black granite door. Bodyguard pressed a little white button near the door. When he heard the “come in”, he opened the door and asked Peter to come inside.

It was a woman.

“Peter, darling, so good to see you. I am Alina Fristwick. Ben’s friend. I’m sorry for your loss, kid. Why don’t you sit down? Want something to drink? No? A shame, Timothy, after our meeting, can you make them send me a Turkish Coffee? Thanks, Tim, you can leave. Timothy nodded and closed the granite door.

Room was decorated with white walls and black furniture. Gosh, even the pencil’s were either black or white. Her hair was white, her skin porcelain yet a warm one. Her suit was black and white. Only thing colorful in this room was her lips and her eyes, both red.

“Don’t be afraid, I have Albino if my eyes scared you. Little Peter Parker- well, not so little now, are you? I heard that you looked for a job, and I thought I can give you one at here, Glitter and Gold. A bartender slash waiter, how does that sound?” Peter shifted in his seat. “I- I don’t know how to thank you Ms.-“

“Fristwick. People easily forget that you can call me Alina. May I call you Peter?” Peter’s face lightens up, not a creepy boss, not a creepy workplace…It was awesome.

“Yes, yes, thank you, Ms-Alina. Thank you, Alina.” Alina smiled warmly. “You are welcome, Peter. You can start on Monday. I’ll ask you to be here 4:30 to 8:30 in weekday. 12:00 to 8:30 at weekends every two weeks. I’ve heard you are a very busy and smart kid, you sure you can put up with this schedule?” Peter smiled again. “ I am sure, Alina. Thank you again.”

“You are most welcome again. See you again on Monday, darling.”

They shook hands professionally, and Peter couldn’t help but smile again. He opened the door while Alina asked Timothy to escort Mr. Parker (holy shit Mr. Parker) to the door. And she added that if Peter wants to eat something, it is free, but he was not allowed to drink. Peter thanked again. The granite door closed with a light thud.

“How’d it go?” Michelle got on her feet the second she saw Peter, her mouth filled with food. She wasn’t usually the caring type, but that thing hyped her up too. “I got the job. Alina- the boss is a great person!” Michelle smiled – a rare thing- and she high fived Peter. “Alright, from now on, life will be better, loser, okay? No nightmares, no bullies,  no bad memories… Your life starts now, Peter.” They hugged.

“Are you crying?” Michelle asked Timothy.

“No,” said Timothy, sobbing. “I-I have allergies.”


	2. ((2))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what am I doing. It is three AM. I should be sleeping.

…

Same nightmares.

Same bullies.

Same bad memories.

Peter was living at “at least”’s. At least they didn’t beat me today. At least my locker wasn’t filled with notes. At least I didn’t die.

Get up. Go to school. Home.

Get up. Go to school. Home.

Get up. Go to school. Home.

At least he had something to work on now.

Work was actually quite good. On the first day, Peter was thrilled. He waved at Timothy, but Timothy protected his form as a stone statue. Peter waved anyway.

Alina was sitting on a bar chair, sipping her amber-colored liquid, looking at a Stark-pad. The younger boy said hi, and Alina said “hello” after taking another sip. “Peter, good to see you there. Ready for your first day?” Peter nodded. “Great! Now, let me introduce you to others. Shall we?”Alina and Peter started to walk.

The bar was enormous. It wasn’t dark and loud like other bars on the other side of the Queens. It was rather shiny, modern and definitely cleaner. Few people were sipping their drinks, making small talk, working on their computers.

“This place shines at night. We use the bar at these hours usually, starting from seven, at other hours you’ll usually do the waiter job. Oh, by the way, our other personnel had a baby, is it possible for you to work till 10 p.m. today?”

“I’ll ask May.”

“I already asked May, she said you can if you want to, but she said that you needed to inform her every half an hour. Don’t worry, I’ll do that part. And you will be charged more of course.”

“It- ıt doesn’t matter. It’s just one more hour. I will- I mean, I have nothing better to do.” Alina took a deep breath. “Thank you, Peter, you saved me from twenty phone calls and a fortune.” Her red eyes shine with happiness. Or something like that.

Alina walked really fast. The way rich people walk, I guess, thought Peter. He tried to walk as fast.

“This is storage.”

Tak. Tak. Tak.

“This is where you dress up.”

Tak Tak Tak.

“The toilets.”

Tak Tak Tak.

“These are what we call the Cashmere Rooms. These rooms are only for VIP, and you are bounded by getting in. As you see, we have numbers here. If a customer tells you to bring him or her to number, I don’t know, seven, you walk the customer up here, and you don’t look back when you leave. If they are entitled to enter their room, they will have the key. We have some special rooms, for special people. Steve Rogers stays in number 2. His husband, known as Bucky, you surely know them. In room 5, we have Doctor Stephen Strange. And last but not least, we have Tony Stark, yes, the Tony Stark, stays at number 7. The list is upgraded when someone leaves or enters a room, but these three are hard to change. Oh, and we have a new customer, Natasha Romanoff, stays at 3. The actress is known as Black Widow. Alright, got all that? Good.”

Steve Rogers? Tony fucking Stark?! How rich was this place?

“Erm- okay. So, where do I start?”

“You have other people working with you, you can understand the essence of the job from them. There are name cards-  oh, I totally forgot. The lockers I showed you, you can get your uniform and name card from there. Come on Mr. Parker, show me what you got!” They chuckled. Peter was leaning in for a shake when Alina hugged him, not in an uncomfortable way. “ I like to have a sister-brother relationship with my colleagues. I know you are scared to interact, Peter, but let go. At here, nobody wants to hurt you. And please remember you can tell me everything.”

Peter reacted to the hug, then they split. “Thank you, Alina.”

 

Peter looked good in black jeans the whitest polo he ever saw. He had a firm ass, not gonna lie, and this tight jean worked it. It felt nice to be rescued from raggedy jeans and science pun t-shirts. He loved his science his t-shirts though.

He stepped out from the locker room. He saw 2-3 people dressed the same as him. It was normal thinking they were employees. The flashed a smile, and they did the same. Wow, people were really nice here.

He walked up to the bar table (was it the bar table? Or did they call it the stand? Peter never had been in a bar, he had no idea.) There was a brunette man, blue-eyed as Peter could see.

He had lots of moles on his neck like freckles, and his dimples were huge. He was hot, though Peter did not felt attracted to him. He walked to the man.

“Hi, I am Eugene. You must be Peter. Nice you to meet you.” Peter shook the hand Eugene offered. “Alina said I will be prepping you. We have a Stark party two days later, so we have to prep you real quick. Um, let’s kinda figure out each other together, because we’ll be partners from now on. Probably.”

“Um, okay, my name is Peter. Parker. And I am 16, well, I am going to be 16-“

“Wait wait wait wait” Eugene spat out. “Damn, you are 15! You are even not allowed to drink! How did they let you here?” Peter thought he would be a bitch if he said because of the boss.

“I don’t know, I applied, they took me.”

“Brilliant!” Eugene had a posh English accent. “We are like big old family around here. You can be my little brother!”

“Yeah, um, sure.” This whole big family thing was new to him, though he loved it. Eugene was energetic, he was bright, he probably could make anyone laugh because he had that energy, that neon energy and Peter loved being around that energy.

“So, this is what you gonna do. We have recipes for every drink in case you forget them, take a pic and try to remember. If it’s something big, let me handle it, I mean, like cocktails and stuff, but you can pour some whiskey, right? Or hand people beer? If you have to do a cocktail, try to look like a pro. Fling your hands, pour it from the top, make a show. Remember, it’s showbiz baby. I think Alina hired you as a part-time waiter part-time bartender, but you’ll have to help me at the stand at Stark party. Clear? We good?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Peter tried to remember everything he just said. He could pour some whiskey, there were recipes, nothing could go wrong.

He hoped.

Later that day, Eugene taught Peter how to make simple cocktails and how to put it on a show. (Peter nearly choked on Sex on the Beach and Eugene nearly lost his nose while Peter tried to shake some cocktail.) “Your ass is great, you can even wiggle it a bit!” Peter wiggled it. “Yeah, old woman love that.”

When they ended their session with drinks, Peter called Ned and told him about work. Ned was kind of upset he had a best friend there but he relaxed when Peter said he was still his best friend. When Peter sends a photo to Ned, Ned thought Eugene was really hot. Ned liked his phone number too, but Peter thought that was inappropriate so he didn’t comment on that.

He worked till 10, and he dressed up. Eugene said he can walk him to metro, and Peter was grateful for that.

Turned out that Eugene lived a few blocks away from Peter. He dropped Peter home. Peter thanked him.

“You don’t have to thank me. God, you are 15, and you live in Queens, I don’t think you should’ve gone all that way all by yourself.”

“Thanks anyway.”

“You’re welcome.”


	3. ((3))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony finally meet, thank god.

Night was warm, with a few visible stars. There was a loud sound, from the construction nearby, reminding Peter that Queens never slept. He loved it. He loved that it never slept, so it can protect him. He heard some man laughing, a party at the distance, playing loud music. A helicopter flew past, heading to the south, where Avengers Corp. stood. He remembered the party that will happen few days later.  
Peter couldn’t help himself and looked up Avengers Corp. at the İnternet.  
“Founders”. He licked his lips. Was he really going to do that? It wasn’t his business. His business was to pour drinks.  
“Professor Doctor Bruce Banner” co-founder of Avengers, life partner Natasha Romanoff, known as Black Widow.” These two were together?  
“Natasha Romanoff, co- founder of Avengers, known as the actress Black Widow, life partner Bruce Banner.”  
“Thor Odinson, co-founder of Avengers and Asgard Enterprises” Wow, this guy had so many scandals, with woman mostly, and with his brother. Magazines must have loved him.  
“Steve Rogers, co-founder of Avengers, life partner James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes” They looked cute together.  
Oh shit.  
Anthony Stark, co-founder of Avengers, CEO of Stark Enterprises, “The Wonder Boy”, son of Howard Stark, founder of Stark Technologies,  
Oh shit.  
Life partner Pepper Pots.”  
Oh.  
Shit.  
…

“Peter, I need you to work double, alright? This Stark party will contain 150 people, all important. EVERYONE! I need your BEST! In the history of Glitter and Gold, Mr Stark always relied us, so let’s show him what we got one more time! Be your best tonight. I’ve hired 15 more waiters and 2 more chefs. Linda, Stıuart, Selina, Shye, Fred, you will be at the kitchen with Harold And Gordon. 15 waiters take the first floor, 15 will take the other, you can find your names on the list. Head of the first floor is Lydia, the second is Clay. At the stand, I will have 2 people at the main and one each at the others. At the main stand, Eugene and Peter. Now go, party starts 15 minutes later- any questions?”  
Someone asked if Tony Stark was going to come, and when.  
“Well, this is his party, he should come, But knowing Tony Stark, he probably forgot about it.Is it all now? Yes? Okay, go!”

Everyone separated like a flock of hens. They started running around, trying to find their places on the list. Peter slowly approached Alina.  
“Alina, am I going to work at the bar? I mean, what If I fuck things up? If I spill something, or-“  
“Peter, you’ll be fine. Look, just keep your eye on the book and Eugene. If it’s too hard for you or you feel like you’re bad, let Eugene handle it. You can pour some whiskey, right?”  
“Yeah- I guess…” Peter mumbled. He straightened himself. “I can.”  
“That’s my boy” said Alina, high fiving him. “I have tons of stuff to do. Oh god, if I can make I it out alive tonight, I’ll bust Tony’s ass. 150 people?” She sprinted away fast.

Eugene and him went to the stand, the great glass golden door in front of them. The tables were switched to the ones where you have to stand, but they still had light grey couches and white tables in front of them. Golden lights and chandeliers hung from the ceiling making people feel like they were sitting at the suns edge.  
“You ready?” asked Eugene, straightening his shirt. They needed to wear a shirt today.  
“Yeah, yeah.”  
Womans in shiny dresses and soft furs, firm buns and fake yellow hair, sometimes running freely on their shoulders. Men dressed in sharp black suits and even sharper looks. Peter was even scared to look at them. They usually asked for a bourbon, while woman usually wanted red or white wine. Peter did as he was told. He poured the drinks with a show, from top, and even wiggled his but a bit. Some man seemed to like that, and older woman thought he was adorable. They even gave him tips which made Peter feel like he was kind of an stripper. But money was money, and he was just pouring drinks.  
Eugene was helping him at orders (actually Peter was helping him) and it was just going fine. Alina come to the stand, looking furious.  
“Eugene, I need you at the second floor. Lydia broke her ankle and we need a head up there. Peter, I will send you a duo as soon as I can, can you make the stand work?” Peter was thrilled.  
“Yeah, of- of course! I won’t let you down Alina.” Alina smiled. She was holding her Starkpad close her chest. She looked around, the she looked at her Starkpad. “Tony still didn’t come. Pete, can you let me know if he comes? I need to talk to him when does, yeah?” Peter nodded, preparing a whiskey someone ordered. Other “party members” were at the other stands. Dull men fondiped his drink and get up to talk to some people Peter didn’t recognized. He recognised a few people, though. Thor Odinson with 6 woman by his side (ohm, cougars, ıhm), Bruce Banner with Natasha Romanoff, sipping their drinks, Steve Rogers with his boyfriend “Bucky”, not afraid to show their relationship while Bucky curled up in a ball of fear.  
“No party like a Stark party.”  
Peter looked at the man, siting in the bar chair alone with blue jeans, wearing a black hoodie. “Mr- Mr Stark?” Peter’s mouth was down to his stomach. No, he gotta act cool, -holy shit Tony Stark!  
“Yeah, yeah, be a good kid and pour me something strong.” Peter didn’t know what was strong, so he poured some whiskey. “Really? I’ll need at least eleven of these to be drunk. At least drunk enough to not remember anything from tomorrow night.” Tony drinked it. “Again. Again.”  
“No, you are destroying your liver.” Tony shrugged.  
“And since when you become my mother, kid?” He drinked, but Peter refused to pour.  
“Look, I give money to this place, do you want your boss to fire you? Because as seen from outside, you are refusing to give a drink to a customer, to me, Tony Stark, and that is enough for your boss to fire you. Now, give me the damn booze.”  
“No.”  
“Damn it, that usually worked. What’s your name, kid?” Peter was shouting from the inside. TONY DAMN STARK ASKED HİS FUCKİNG NAME.  
“Peter. Parker. Sir.” Tony chuckled. “Nice to meet you, Peter. Hey, I need you to give me the booze-“  
“Hey, Tony. I thought you wouldn’t show up to your own party.” Even Alina’s heels made a frustrating sound. Tony huffed. “Hey, Ali, did you dye your hair, looks good on you.” Alina exhaled. She looked at Peter. “Tony, in my office, now. Peter, get back to your work.” Alina walked furiously, Tony following with sly steps behind. He looked at Peter one last time. Peter looked at him for a millisecond, but then he relaised that Tony was looking at Peter, he did what he was told, and he got back to work.  
…  
“Tony, he, is the Peter. The boy!” Tony sat down. He was kind of dizzy and sleepy. He thought a lot about coming or not coming, then he said fuck it all. He had to see the boy. He just had to.  
“Oh really? I didn’t notice.”  
“Oh, wait, WHAT THE FUCK TONY?! You said Pepper that you want to divorce, mumbled some shit about the past, and left, you know, THREE DAYS AGO! Where were you? As soon as I told you about the boy, you become weird! Tony, look, this is important-“  
“I KNOW, ALİNA! I KNOW, FUCK! I thought I could run from him, just providing him money and education and shit, but he needs more than that, and I know it! But don’t let me do this Alina, please, I will corrupt him, brake him like I brake everyone else!”  
“Do you think I need you to take care of him? I can, I would, but… In Ben’s will, he said that you should take care of Peter, like a father he won’t able to be and- and we have to respect that. I swear to god, if you hurt the boy, I will crush your neck under my heels, you understand?”  
Tony stand up.  
“Yeah, you would probably like that.”  
…  
“Tony walked down furiously over the Cashmere rooms, went on the stand and grabbed a napkin. He was cautinous about doing all of them equally furious. He grabbed a pen that was always in his back pocket and scribbled some numbers.  
“If you need help, or you want somethin’, call this.” He stuffed the pen to his back pocket and turned back. When he walked through the golden door, he could feel people’s eyes.  
…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST HERE WE COME


	4. ((4))

“So, he gave his phone number, just like that?” Peter was answering these questions for the millionth time. “I don’t even know if it’s his number. He just said I should call if I need something or want something.” Ned’s chin was down to his belly. “MAN! You should tell this to May, or no, call it and ask for a million things. Like- the new Starkphone! That shit is clearer than my actual fucking eyesight, and it can download-“

“I know, Ned. Peter said, defendant. “ But I can’t. I don’t want him to think I am a spoiled teenager. I won’t call him anyway- not like he has only me to care for, he has a life, and 2 companies, and a- wife.”

“Why does it bothers you that he has a wife?”, Ned asked, curious.

“Because he is attracted to Tony Stark, 48-year-old men.” Replied Michelle and Peter spilled his drink. “No, no I am not- I don’t even know him-“ Michelle laughed and gave a finger.

“It is so fucking obvious that even a blind person could see that. And we all have our fantasies, there’s no shame on it. Oh and also, probably a billion more people are crushing on him.”

“Sod off.” Peter took a sip. They talked until Ned’s mum called. Peter offered him to stay over but Ned refused by saying “things are complicated at home”. After Ned left, Peter started to talk to Michelle.

“Look, MJ, I don’t like him, I don’t know more than you do about him, and I really doubt that he knows me. And I don’t want to do anything with that number, so…” he threw the number in the trash.

“I feel like that was a wrong thing to do. If you ever try to call it, tell our Big T to buy me a new Starkpad, mine is old. Whatever, Peter, see ya.”

Michelle left. Peter started to walk lazily between furniture. “May?” No answer. Maybe she was just wearing her headphones. He checked her bedroom. She wasn’t there. Not in the kitchen either. Living room? No. Bathroom?

Oh no.

“MAY!?” Blood everywhere spilling from her mouth, on her dress, on the white floor. May was gagging, choking on her own blood. “Wa-wait here May, please- please stay-“

He ran into his room, picked some piece of paper, everything was so blurry, touched some buttons, and waited for an answer.

“Mr. Stark please- PLEASE HELP!”

“Peter. Peter! Oh, thank god!” When Peter opened his eyes, he saw Tony Stark, billionaire playboy, brushing his hand against Peter’s cheek. “Tony- Mr. Stark- where is May?” Tony stood up, slowly adjusting who he was and who that boy was. The boy was the forbidden fruit. Yes.

“She is fine, she is sleeping now, I’ll get Happy to drive you home. You have school tomorrow.” Peter thought he heard it wrong.

“With all due respect sir, excuse me? My aunt nearly dies, and you expect me to go to school? Good luck with that. What are you, my dad?” Oh, thank god not, Tony thought. “You first called me, hell, I even called the ambulance myself! You know how much I was worried for you? All you said was ‘Help’! I thought you were hurt and you didn’t answer me on anything! Hell, I even didn’t care that much when my father had a heart attack!” Tony flushed his hand through his hair and Peter sat down, anxiously. “I am sorry, I- I didn’t mean that. I- thank you for coming, but- why did you?” Tony looked at Peter. “Why did I helped a kid that was screaming help on the phone? I don’t know, maybe because I have a brain?!”

“No, I mean- you could’ve sent somebody else, wait in your home, write a check for the family. The usual Tony Stark. A man who forgets about his party, coming to help a random kid’s aunt… Seems kind of un-logical to me. I mean, thank you, so much, I don’t what would’ve happened if it wasn’t you but- why?” Tony did not want to answer that, he really didn’t. He wished he could fly away right now, far, far away.

“I’ll wait for your aunt’s diagnosis and the other stuff. Peter, go home.” Peter objected again.

“No, you can’t stay! Look- you probably have work to do, and you are Tony Stark! You don’t have to wait for some pathetic kid’s aunt!” Did Peter really saw himself as a pathetic kid?

“Oh, Peter…” How could he see himself as a pathetic kid? “You are not pathetic, you are smart, kind, you are great. I would love to wait here… And being Tony Stark is a lot cooler than you thought. It’ all about cool cars, cool gadgets, and cool chicks.” Peter flushed. “You don’t even know me. How could you say I’m all that?” Because I know you more than you think.

“I don’t know, you seem to like it.”

“Thanks.”

 

 

They were sipping their coffee.

“Aren’t you too young to drink coffee?”

“I LİVE on coffee. I am 16, I am not a baby-“

“You are a baby to me.”

“Oh really, what are you, my daddy?”

Fuck.

Peter had this thing where he didn’t think about the consequences of his actions. He gulped almost frantically, yet Mr. Stark did not look like he gave a single fuck. He only replied with a smirk.

“I told you not to drink coffee, baby boy.”

Oh, fuck.

“Uh- I’m gonna look- look at Aunt daddy- I mean Aunt May- now” Peter threw his coffee into the trash and sprinted through the corridors. Tony smirked a little and threw his coffee too. He loved coffee, but he had something to take care of. Oh, Ben, why did you make that awful decision?

“The operation went well. She is relaxing.”

“Thank you, um- can I see her?”

“She is not suitable for guests-“ Tony coughed. “Uh, hey, hi Doc, what was your name?”

“Stephen Strange-“

“Yeah, okay Stephen, um, let me tell you, see, I really advise him to check his aunt. You know, he really needs that. So, I am going to ask you to make an exception.”  Tony let his jacket show a stack of money underneath. Stephen huffed, and looked surprised.

“Mr. Stark, are you offering me to let the kid see his aunt, in exchange for money?”

“No, I am simply asking a favor. Oh, Stephen, come on, I know you from Stark Balls, you are that doctor everybody talks about, what, did you said something to a man, um, about guessing something wrong- whatever, I don’t care, come on, let the boy in.” Stephen smirked.

“You are so used to have people doing, saying everything for you, right? You are not used to being declined, being not listened- where is the boy?”

Peter was holding May’s hand, tears forming in his eyes. “Oh, May, what have they done to you?..” That was not May, all the life drained from her beautiful face, her eyes closed shut. Peter ran his hand through her hair, slowly. May was the only thing remaining from Peter’s family, a thing Peter can call family. He couldn’t lose her, not like he lost Uncle Ben, not like he lost his father and mother. May was the only thing remained for Peter to not to die, and if May was gone, there was no point in living.

Tony found him shaking on the edge of the bed on his knees, crying so hard. He was clutched to May’s hand, murmuring doesn’t leave me, no, not you too.

Tony couldn’t cry in front of people, because he was Tony Stark, but he wanted to join this kid a lot.

 

 

 

“She is diagnosed with lung cancer. She has SCLC, which is short for Small Cell Lung Cancer. Um- They said it was a family thing, and May smoke, so it triggered it. And she-she-“

“Tell me about the boy.”

“What- what about the boy?”

“Does he have the thing- cancer..?”

“We don’t know, we will have him checked, but Tony, you seem to care a lot about him. Is there something that you don’t tell me about? Honey, I am getting scared…” Ugh, Tony hated it when Pepper called him honey. Honey? No, fucking mustard.

“I need alone time, Pepper.”

“I can help-“

“No, you can’t. Get out.” Pepper was a genuinely nice person, but god, why did they have to marry? He hated the company and his father for this arranged marriage. God. Honey?

He slides his hands through the digital screen, looking for some files. He was a workaholic, even his wife disliked him, and he had 2 friends in the whole wide world. He would give the world to live the past again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EYYYYY


	5. ((5))

“You didn’t! Holy shit! You fucker!” Tony beamed at Ben, and Ben smirked. But like, in a mischevious way. “Language.” Murmured Steve, and Tony scoffed sarcastically.

“Really, Stevie? That’s not what you said when you were fucking that girl, what was her name, Peggy? Peppa?”

“Peggy. What is the fuck kind of name Peppa? And, do you listen to my bedroom?”

“One of my greatest hobbies, honey bear.”

Ben and Howard laughed frantically, Ben almost choking on his beer. After a few pats on the back, he was back to normal.

“Hey, hey, be serious for a minute. Tony.” Tony stopped after hearing his name. He was trying to ruffle Steve’s hair.

“What is it, Ben-o?”

“Ugh, so… Mary…”

“What about her?” Steve asked, curious. “Yeah, I thought her last SHIELD operation went well.” continued Howard.

“It’s not about SHIELD… It’s about… She…”

“Are you gonna tell us what’s happening or I have to ask Mary to find out?” Tony was worried, considering he was one of Mary’s best friends. Not one of, _the._ The best friend.

“She is… pregnant.”

“Con- congratulations, man! That is great!” Tony was shocked, utterly terrified, and excited at the same time. A baby? He couldn’t think Mary with a baby, Mary could even hold a cantaloupe without dropping it, and her SHIELD operations repeated with a little break. How did they even find time to do one? On the mission?

“Yeah!” Steve patted Ben on the back. “Why didn’t Richard come today? He could’ve told that himself.” Asked Howard.

“He was, busy. He wanted to celebrate it with Mary, and asked me to pop up the good news.”

“Gotta do it when you still can.” Said Howard, and they all laughed, except Tony. A baby?

“Tony? You good?” asked Ben. Tony nodded. “Yeah, yeah, I’m good.” He raised his glass. “For Mary, and the baby!”

“For Mary and the baby!”

 

_4 and a half months later_

“How long can it possibly take to understand if there is a bump or a hole? Did something bad happen? Ben?”

The hospital was the cleanest and the most expensive one near Queens, Howard did everything he could to make the baby safe. Tony couldn’t believe he still had four and a half months more to wait for something that is the length of his, what, foot? He was circling around chairs, trying to dodge a nurse that was flirting him, and looking at the white door.

“She and the baby are okay, Tony, they are just going to learn the gender. She is not giving birth.” Ben looked calm. Yes, he was anxious too, but he had to look calm, or everybody here would go crazy. Steve was playing around with the vending machine, picking energy drinks and gum, and chips for Tony. Some of Mary’s favorite chocolates and Richard’s favorite gum.  He sat down near Howard, his hands full.

“Tony looks like he’s gonna lose his shit now. Damn, I never saw him this anxious. Did he ever cared about anything like that before?”

“No, not that I remember. Tony was always calm about everything, even when we bought him something he desperately wanted, he thanked us and then- nothing. Never showed affection to that thing again. But his friendship with Mary, it just amazes me. I’m- I’m just glad he settled down, even a bit.” He looked at Tony again, his genius son.

“What about the Winter Soldiers crap? Did you found ‘em?”

“Nah. Not all, at least. I found a family though. Both mommy and daddy affected with the serum. I doubt that the son is too, though. He was scared when we found him. Several scars around the back, chest, legs. These soldiers are savages.”

“A son?”

“Yeah, named ‘Bucky’, I guess. Something like that, just a teenage boy. Around 18, 19 maybe? Why?”

“What did you do with him?”

“We brought him to the facility, to check his blood. Why are you so nosy about it, Steve?” Steve shook his head and shrugged. “Dunno. Just interested.”

“It’s A BOY!”

Everybody cheered like crazy, Tony was basically going mad.

“What’s the name?”

“Peter. We- thought about it. Peter Benjamin Parker, completely healthy, and to be born after 4 and a half months.”

Tony did not remember being this happy all his life.

 

…

_Dımdımdırıdıdı_

_Dımdımdırıdıdı_

_Dımdımdırıdıdı_

_“I don’t know who you are, but I am sleeping, and I’m fucking sure it is night-“_

_“Mary is giving birth. Her- her water broke and”_

_“I am coming.”_

Tony did not remember how did he get dressed, or how did he woke his father up, or how he wore his shoes (he didn’t), but he was at St. Bernard Hospital at 3.54.

“Ho-how is- she?” He was out of breath. He ran through the hospital, and he wasn’t getting any younger.

“She is stable, the baby’s head is visible. Richard is in here.” Ben informed Tony and Howard, and Steve comes rushing.

“How-“

“Do I really have to say all that again? Someone, please enlighten Stevie.” Howard started to explain Steve all of this while Tony was just trying to take deep breaths.

“Where are your shoes?” Ben asked, pointing at Tony’s feet. Tony did not realize he was barefoot. “Ugh.”, he said, trying to remove a shred of glass that sank way down. “You should probably see a doctor for that. Luckily, we are at a hospital. Come on.”

“But Mary.”

“Mary still has hours. Come on.”

…

“A healthy boy!”

Everybody cheered, Howard and Ben, hugged, such as Steve and Tony, then they all hugged Richard one by one. “Can we see Pete?”

Doctor nodded. They shook hands with Howard. Everybody was still happy like crazy. Tony was jumping on chairs, then he kissed one of the nurses, and took her hat, planted it on Steve’s head. Steve was laughing too. Radio was open. Tony asked them to open it a bit more. Mambo No.5 was playing.

Tony took Steve’s hand and started to dance ridiculously. Even with a scar in his foot, he was so happy, he couldn’t stop himself.

_“A little bit of Ben on my life,” Tony started, clapping his hands, swinging his head._

_“A little bit of Howard by my side,” Steve continued, snapping his fingers, with a big smile on his face._

_“A little bit of Tony’s what I need.” Ben blew a kiss to Tony and Tony caught it with his hand._

_“A little bit of Richard’s what I see” Howard decided to join the madness._

_“A little bit of Peter in the sun_

_A little bit of Mary all night long_ ” Richard continued, happy that he has friends like that. He hoped silently, he hoped that these idiots never leave their side.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE THİS CHAPTER


	6. ((6))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably no one is going to read this but so sorry for keeping you waiting. I just couldn't write anything. This is so short. I am such a mess.

“Dude, yeah, I’m fine. Yeah, yeah. Don’t worry, MJ is with me. Yeah, just have fun with your family, well, at least try to. Yeah? Bye. Yeah, I miss you too. We’ll talk when you get here. Bye.”

Peter had a loose sweater on him, he took it when some of Mr. Stark’s guards accompanied him to his house for him to grab his toothbrush, underwear, etc. He had a big bag near him, filled with his and May’s clothes in case she needs them. MJ came as soon as he called, with her hello kitty pajamas and matching hello kitty slippers.

“Where is the famous ‘Mr. Stark’, by the way?” Peter shifted in his seat. “He did come, right? If he didn’t I’m going to that fucking Stark Tower-“

“No, MJ, he came, he- I told him to go. I told him he was Tony Stark and all that, and I told him he probably had something better to do, he refused, like, a thousand times, he just left when you came.”

“What did he said when he refused?”

“I don’t remember them all, he just said no, but he looked like he was thinking something. And like, he said you look like a good kid and all that, and I said, how could you know that, like, you just met me, and he just stared at me for 10 seconds, and then he said, I dunno.”

“Wow. The plot is getting thicker. Anything else he said, something suspicious? I really don’t trust that guy.” Peter had the ‘babyboy-daddy’ thing at the back of his mind since it happened. He was just unsure of telling it to MJ. “Actually-“

“Mr. Parker? “ It was Doctor Strange. “Yes?”

“Are you your aunt’s only remaining family?”

“Uh- yes? I mean, I guess…”

“In there it says you are 15… Well, if you are the only remaining family, do you have consent?”

“For what?”

“For the surgery, of course.” They couldn’t afford a sure-

“All expenses are paid by- Stark Companies, we just need your consent.”

“Are there any-“

“Of course there are risqués, but this is the best hospital in New York. I promise you Mister Parker, your aunt will be safe.”

“Thanks…” Peter’s voice cracked, and floodgates in his eyes nearly opened. The doctor smiled warmly, “You are welcome.”

MJ looked at Peter.

“Peter, I’m going to ask you something but- I am just asking this because I am worried.”

“Yeah?”

“Did you fucked Tony Stark?”

“What- NO!”

“Dude, like, this is the only logical explanation for that shit. Even chemo costs 100.000 dollars.”

“WHAT! Holy shit!”

“Then there is surgery, and sometimes placements…”

“I need to thank Mister Stark!” He opened his phone, looked through last called, he was right under Ned and MJ. He paused a moment. “Do you think I should call him? I mean, he might be sleeping, oh yeah, he is definitely sleeping, it’s like 4 am-“

His phone started to ring. The text showed an unknown number, but Peter knew who that was.

“Hey, Mr. Stark!”

“Hey, kid. How is your aunt? Is there any development?” His voice was husky, and it was swaying, was he drunk? He was slurring words too.

“Um, she is fine, they said it was Small Cell Cancer-“

“Yeah, I know, *cough cough*, I know, how are you doing, kid?” God, Peter’s palms were sweaty now, did Tony Stark thought of calling him when he’s drunk? It was for Aunt May, but he asked how Peter was too. _Don’t start false intensions, Peter, you will be the one who is hurt at the end of this._ Ugh, why was it so hard?

“Kid?”

“Oh yeah, Mr. Stark, Um, I’m good, everything is fine, MJ is here, we are… sitting.”

“Oh… Your girlfriend?”

“Oh- god no, one of my friends, one of my  best friends actually.” Of course, he realized the curiosity and- was it sadness?- in his voice.

“Oh…” Calm reassured. “Good. Um, I mean, of course, you can have girlfriends- why am I even- ugh. Okay, kid, so, you are fine?  I could send something from anywhere you want, food, clothes, whatever you want.”

“No, thank you, Mr. Stark, I am fine.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I grabbed some clothes from home, and I have enough change for the vending machine. MJ brought McDonald's, I’ m fine- We’re fine.”

“McDonald's and some crackers from a vending machine? Oh god- Okay kid, wait a minute…”

“Mr. Stark? Hello?” Peter did not turn the phone off, MJ shot one of her “what the fuck, Peter” looks, basically narrowed her eyes, and Peter shrugged. A minute later, Mr. Stark came back.

“Um, so, do you like Chinese food?”

“Yeah, I do, but-“

“Wait a minute…”

“Mr. Stark?”

MJ leaned closer. “What the fuck is happening?”

“He asked me if I like Chinese food. I think he’ll order a takeout for us or something.”

“Or buy the whole takeout.”

“What?”

“Just saying.” Mr. Stark’s hello came raspy.

“Um hello? Mr. Stark?”

“So, Pepper did not let me buy a restaurant when I was drunk, which is probably smart, so, I ordered the whole menu.”

“Whole menu of what?”

“Oh, The Dragon.”

“WHAT- Mr. Stark, I can’t take- why- oh my god.” Peter handed the phone to MJ while he tried hard not to laugh from adrenalin.

“Hello? Peter, you there?”

“It’s MJ speaking. What did you say to Peter, he laughs like a choking dolphin right now.”

“Peter is CHOKİNG?!”

“No, no, he is laughing like a choking dolphin- oh wait, he is actually choking. I’m gonna put you on hold for a moment.”

…

 

“How the fuck did you achieved to choke out of your spit in two seconds? Like, I am actually impressed.”

“What did Mr. Stark said?” Peter was drinking some water, his eyes watered, and his face was basically crimson. He took another sip.

“Nothing, I put him on hold and helped you. What, you preferred it the other way?” Peter let out a tired sigh, still nibbling on some water. “No, thank you.”

“I wouldn’t want you to choke. Mostly.”

“Thanks… I guess…”

 


	7. ((7))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> I wanted to upload early, so it's been a day, and I uploaded.  
> wow  
> like I am actually doing something with my life.  
> THİS CHAPTER İS A EMOTİONAL ROLLER COASTER SO  
> enjoy!

“How the fuck did you achieved to choke out of your spit in two seconds? Like, I am actually impressed.”

“What did Mr. Stark said?” Peter was drinking some water, his eyes watered, and his face was basically crimson. He took another sip.

“Nothing, I put him on hold and helped you. What, you preferred it the other way?” Peter let out a tired sigh, still nibbling on some water. “I wouldn’t want you to choke. Mostly.”

“Thanks… I guess..?” It was 4 am, and Peter’s eyelids were getting heavier each moment. He had to stay awake. He had to. What if something happened to May while he was asleep?

“Hey, Peta bread, you sleep, okay? I’ll look after May.”

“Ugh… Thanks…”

Peter’s placed his head on Michelle’s lap and let himself go into the darkness.

 

“Peter? Peter? The food is here!”

With Michelle’s little shakes and shouts, Peter woke up. He was having a dream, but he did not quite remember what it was.

“What?” he said, still groggily, massaging his eyes with his hands.  Then he remembered.

“Oh, god… This is the whole menu thing isn’t it?”

“Yeah…”

“There was at least 2 hundred plates in front of them, with the same amount of soft drinks. The delivery guy(s) said: “Mr. Stark thought you might be thirsty too.”

Peter murmured a soft “thanks.”. The men smiled and exited the hospital. What they were going to do wşth all that food. Peter felt eyes on him. People in Queens wasn’t exactly wealthy and being at the hospital at 5 am means that they were hungry. Peter got up.

“Where are you going, Peter?”

“Just- wait here for a second.”

He went to the lobby and said that he had to announce something important. The woman was old and she was a cute woman, so she let him.

“Um, hello… Uh, there is like, two hundred plates of food on the second floor, if you are hungry, don’t be shy… It’s Chinese food, by the way.”

The old woman and the young one looked at each other, surprised. “These foods were…”

“Yeah, um, do you want me to bring some? I’m going to bring some here… What do you like? Sushi? Nagiri?”

The younger one said that sushi was fine.

Peter sprinted upstairs, and while he sprinted, he told some people that there was enough food for everyone on the second floor. He hurriedly took two plates with sushi in it and told Michelle to stay here. He ran and dropped the plates to the lobby, then he dashed to the stairs. He stopped at every floor (there was five) to tell everyone that there was food on the second floor. Some people said that they couldn’t leave their moms, dads, and even children in the room alone, so Peter went back to the second floor and took plates. But it wasn’t enough.  He was struggling to get the plates in order when someone at the back shouted. “Need some help?” Peter nodded.

Some people realized what was going on and at the end, two women, three men, and some children were helping Peter to bring the plates to the people who couldn’t leave. When they were done, they went downstairs.

Approximately 50 people were sitting on the floor, with a plate in their hands. Some children were happy and they were playing some games at the back, people were smiling, but there were sick people too, and the floor wasn’t good for them. Peter went back to Michelle, only to find her handing plates, smiling.

“Peter, god, you are so sweaty. What did you do?”

“We brought some plates to the people who couldn’t leave. Hey, look, the sick people can’t sit down on the floor, what should we do?”

“Um…”

“Hey, I have an idea, stay here.”

Peter left Michelle and talked to some people, they all nodded. They went to the lobby, saying they needed chairs for the people who were sick and old, and the older woman in the lobby said that they had plenty of chairs that they didn’t use.

15 minutes later, Peter and the people behind him was on the second floor with plenty of chairs. They found a really big table too, some people helped them to place it, and everyone sat on the chairs, around the table. Sometimes the people who worked here changed shifts with others so everyone could eat. When a nurse came on and told people that someone had a baby, everybody hoorayed. The name was Peter. Peter might have been cried a bit.

Everyone was happy, everyone was eating their meals, nobody was hungry, some people thanked Peter MJ constantly. Peter sometimes checked in May, and he saved a plate, in case she wakes up, but when a family went late and they were hungry, he handed the plate to them. May probably liked that one more.

“You know what would make this even better?”

People went nuts when they saw Tony Stark. But it was a hospital; nobody was an animal, so they kept it down.

“Mr. Stark? What are you doing here?” The whole daddy thing was at the back of his mind, but when Tony came, suddenly it became the first priority.

“Hey, kid, let’s go somewhere less… crowded.” They walked a little, to some other corridor.

“Mr. Stark, by the way, thank you so much for May’s surgery and-“

“Not even a word kid. And, call me Tony.”

“Um, fine, Mr- Tony. Tony- but you are way older than me, Mr. Stark.”

“Didn’t need a reminder. Mr. Stark is just- weird. People who are close to me call me Tony.” People, who are close to him?

“Am I- am I close to you?” Tony smirked. _If you knew how close…_ “Yeah.”

“Oh. Um- oh.” Peter was definitely sure he went crimson. “Really?”

“Really…” Tony’s voice becomes hoarse, more filled with… something Peter could not name. Thrill? Pleasure?

Their faces become closer and closer, they hands tangled, Peter’s little hands disappeared under Tony’s big ones. They were so close, they could feel each other’s breaths in themselves. Peter felt dizzy in whiskey and expensive cologne.

Close enough for Peter to know that this wasn’t right.

 Close enough for Tony to know that this wasn’t right.

Close enough for both of them to feel ashamed. Their hands were warm, Tony’s rough hands felt different on Peter, Peter went closer and closer…

“No,” Tony said, leaning back abruptly, leaving Peter breathless for a while. “No, I can’t do that, I can’t, I promised I would protect you and know I can’t-“

“Promised who? Mr. Stark?” Tony took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down, no, not an anxiety attack, not now.

Peter’s words and hands put him on ease,  4, 7, 8.

“I can’t do that to you, Peter, you are a brilliant kid, you are 16, you are the next Steve Jobs without the bad fashion sense and the balding, I don’t deserve you…”

“What are you talking about, you don’t deserve me? You are the perfect Tony Stark, you are a genius, you help people, you-“

“Yeah, everyone who messes around with the internet for half an hour can learn all that. You don’t know what- No kid, okay, no.” Peter was confused. Why would he get so excited about kissing a teenager? Oh god, Peter’s worst nightmare was real, he felt like he was going to explode-

“Not that I don't like you kid, I like you very much, I just don’t deserve you, you deserve so much better, like your friend here, or-“

“MJ is just my friend, Tony. Look, I wouldn’t have gone for it if I didn’t want to, and if you don’t want this, I’ll understand…”

“No, you are making everything much harder, by being all understanding and mature, look, I want this so bad, okay? I want this more than anything, but Jesus, kid you are 15-“

“16 in a week.”

“Whatever, and you deserve so much better than me, this…” He was still holding Peter’s hands.

“But-“

“Look, let’s just, act like this never happened, okay? Let’s act like, um, like-“

“I don’t want to act like anything, Mr. Stark.” Peter took a step, he took another. He wanted to forget everything, he wanted to forget how to handle the rent, he wanted to forget about the chem homework, he wanted to forget about May and the deadly disease. He just wanted, _this._ He just wanted to kiss a man who was nearly thrice his age, he wanted to kiss a married man, and god that sounded so wrong…

“Okay. If you want to forget about it, we will.”

Tony was waiting his lips parted, his eyes closed, but this words brought him back to life.

“Hm- what?”

“I said if you want to forget all of this, then we will. But trying to forget this kind of thing, never ends well.”

He walked to MJ, unable to stop laughing from the adrenalin, but he knew his heart was shattering inside.

He did the right thing.

And that was all mattered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the whole Tony and Peter thing may have seemed a little bit forced, but I wanted to do that for a while, so...


	8. sorry

This is not a new chapter.  
I will be stopping to write this for a while.  
Things are complicated.  
I don't know when I'll restart, but I am planning on to.  
So, sorry.


	9. ((8))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! I AM BACK!  
> Thank you so much for your comments and support, I just felt better reading them.   
> School started this week, but I felt like I needed to upload this, so...  
> I'll try to write, it's just that the chapter may not come fast like it used to be.  
> Again, thank you so much.  
> (try to) enjoy (this garbage)!

"Dude, that is so fucked up."

"Yeah, I know." They were nibbling on some sushi. They placed the chairs and the table where they were supposed to be and sat down. It was 11 am. Peter's phone buzzed. It was from 'Midtown High School', forming their apologies and their deep sorrow for the incident, and they stated that he could use as many days as he wanted. That simply meant don't come to school and we're fine.

 

"So, he said he promised someone? Did he tell you a name or something?"

 

"No. I asked him but I think he had an anxiety attack, so I just tried to soothe him. Everything happened out of spite, you know, like, I could understand myself, the guy is a hero, he helps people and shit, and come on, he is handsome as fuck, but I didn't understand why he was so eager. Do a 45-year-old man lust over a 16-year-old-"

 

"Twink," MJ added and then snorted." God, you are the literal definition of a twink, dude. Like, they should use you for billboards and stuff. 'the twink.'" She laughed again, and Peter lightly punched her in the shoulder.

 

"You are rude. I am trying to talk about something important here. He said he didn't deserve me, and um, he said I was the next Steve Jobs without the balding or the bad fashion sense, the guy is nuts." He took another bite of his sushi. He and May used to eat sushi together.

 “Wow.” MJ looked at her phone and nodded. “So, um, didn’t you, you know, panicked? Because of all this…”

“The Subway Incident?” His voice cracked a bit. It was all in past now, he was safe.

“Yeah…”

“I don’t know, he was, soothing, in a weird way? I mean, I didn’t panicked, it was all not-kissing, and he has that, thing, where you just, let yourself go.” He felt dreamy, talking about all that again. “I probably sound stupid but-“

“Hey. No, you are not stupid, you just met your hero, and they say I never end well, yours ended pretty well enough. Peter, this guy is Tony Stark, so, don’t have high hopes.”

“I am not having high hopes, don’t worry. It’s just weird, you know? I thought he was a lot harder to reach, Tony-damn-Stark, but he, he looks cool. He is not a meat suit of poisonous ego and love for himself like Newsday says, he is actually,” he took another bite. ”decent.”

“Very happy to hear that, and I am dying from being awake for 19 hours, so…”

“Yeah, sure, go sleep. I’ll look after May.”

“Alright, if something happens, shake me.”

“Will do.”

Peter took his headphones on, opened a soothing song, and stared blankly at the white corridors.

………………………………………………………………….. ** _o0o_**

“Tony! Where were you? I woke up and you weren’t there-“

“Nothing to worry about.” He let himself fall into the armchair, he was hungover, but he felt drunk at the same time. His head felt dizzy, he was spinning, and spinning and spinning…

“Tony, wake up. I need to talk to you about something.”

He arched up, blinked a time or two, looked at Pepper, standing at the other side of the room.

“Yes, dear?” She took steps anxiously, in her killer heels, and a pretty navy dress.

“So, Tony…” she sat down on a sofa, like a queen, like she always does. Tony liked Pepper, he just didn’t like they were married, because that usually made things a lot weirder.

“Your dad and mine are, not alive anymore, right?” Tony nodded, struggling to understand what she was saying. “So, this marriage was done to their behalf, and to the companies advantage…” Oh, did she..?

“Tony, I want to divorce.”

“What?”

“Look, I tried so damn hard to make this work, I even said honey, I hate saying honey, and I tried to be the perfect wife, but I can’t! I am not marriage material, Tony! I can run companies, I can beat politicians ass, but I can’t be decent-“

“Pepper, I love you so fucking much.”

“Tony, look I am sorry, but-“

“I wanted to divorce too! I mean, I like you a lot, you are strong, you are fierce, just not when you are my wife! And you tried your best to tolerate me, and I respect that, but I think we are better as friends!”

“YES! I mean, do you remember the summer of ’93? We had so much fun!”

“And we weren’t married!”

“Exactly!” Pepper shot up with excitement, with a big smile on her face. “I’ll get the papers!”

“I’ll sign them!”

“And I need to gather some journalists,” Pepper stomped her foot lightly, she always did that when she was thinking deeply, “you can babble some stuff to them.”

“I’ll babble stuff!”

Pepper went along to hug Tony, then backed off.

“You smell disgusting. Go have a shower.”

“Will do, not-wifey-anymore!”

“Ugh, it’s going to be great to be friends again, and not awkward husband-wife!”

“Yes!” Tony smelled himself. “Oh god, I really need to go get a shower.” He basically dragged himself to shower while yelling in excitement, “I’m going to divorce!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short


	10. ((9))

“They hadn’t called from work.” It was 2 pm, his shift hadn’t started yet, so that was normal. “I have to call Alina and tell she has to find someone-“

“PETER! Oh, Peter, here you are, I am so sorry I couldn’t come in early, I just heard it.” Alina walked through the hospital corridors in her black dress and black heels. “Are you okay? How’s your aunt?”

“Ms. Fristwick! Hi!” They hugged. Peter didn’t know if this was appropriate, but he felt better. “It’s Alina, Peter. Hello, you must be Michelle, right, the girl that came with Peter that day!”

MJ seized Alina with her eyes like something was bugging her. “Yeah, right… I’ll leave you alone.” She started to walk to the bathroom.

“Alina, um, I probably won’t come tonight-“

“Peter, you can use as many days you want. Don’t worry; you will still get your money, just, take as many days as you want.” Alina smiled warmly and patted Peter’s shoulder.

“Oh, I don’t know how to thank you Ms. Frist- I mean Alina, thank you so much-“

“You don’t have to thank me, Peter. Just be sure that your aunt is okay, and you too, then you can come back. If you want to work to distract yourself, you know the address.”

“Thank you, Alina.” Alina looked at her watch.

“Oh, Peter, I am so sorry, I need to be somewhere right now, if you need any help, call me.” She scribbled down some numbers on a paper Peter didn’t know was here. “Here. Call me if you need any help, again, I am so sorry for your aunt.”

“Thank you, Alina.” Alina smiled and walked down the white corridor, almost furiously.

Peter watched her walk down and sat down again. Ugh, he needed sleep.

“Peter, hey. I gotta tell you something.”

“What, MJ? I really need sleep-“

“I never told her my name, did you?”

“She might have heard me calling you MJ while talking to the phone and stuff…”

“Exactly. Peter, what does everyone call me?”

“MJ?”

“And then, what do you call me?”

“MJ, stop that shit-“

“Peter, who knows the name Michelle, other than you, Ned, and my parents? What has been everyone calling me since they knew me?”

“MJ?”

What name did she use?”

“Michelle..?”

“Exactly. Peter, I don’t trust that woman.”

Dammit.

Peter was too tired for that shit.

 

 

…

 

“Tony, what did you do?”

“Nothing! Look, Al, I didn’t do anything okay? I just bought Chinese food and showed up!” Damn, Tony was a good liar. All that politics, company stuff, etc., etc…

“Nope, you are lying.” Damnit.

“I am not! Look, what would I do, huh? Would I hurt him? Harass him?” Pepper was at the company, thank god.

“I hope not.”

“AL! Look, you know me for 20 years, what is the worst thing I would do?” Tony really hoped Alina didn’t answer that.

“Tony, I know that you knew the subway incident.”

Crap.

“What-“

“CUT THE FUCKİNG CRAP, TONY! I know that you let that 15-year-old boy’s life corrupt!”

“There was nothing I could do, Al-“ His voice was small now, tiny with regret.

“There is always something you can do. Richard? Ben? Mary!? They would be ashamed of you, for letting that little boy’s life turn into hell!”

“Stop…”

“MARY WOULD HATE YOU! SHE WOULD BE DİSGUSTED!”

“Al, I said stop…”

“Tony, you had your life in your hands for 48 years, and you only care about 3 of it. But people in your life existed before that 3 years too, you just didn’t care about them.” She stands up, furiously, Tony standing up with him.

“I don’t want you to be near him. Never. Don’t even take his name in your mouth.”

“Now that May is unable to be a guardian, I am his. Alina, Mary wanted it like this.”

“I don’t think Mary even wanted you to see her child if she knew what you did. I am taking Peter’s guardianship.”

“But, it’s the law!”

“Oh, Tony, you should know better than anyone that law could be bent, or even broken.”

She turned on her high heels, her red eyes burning with disgust and anger. Her furious taps slowly disappeared. Tony threw himself to the white couch, his head on his hands.

…

The nightmares hunted Tony, every night.

…

“Hey, hey, hey, listen, listen…” Richard was drunk. Mary was watching amused and a little disgusted by the drools on his shirt. Tony, Steve, and Ben turned to him.

“Tony. Tony, I gotta tell you something-“ He was slurring his words, almost too funny. Tony couldn’t laugh. He didn’t know why.

“Why did you let them do it, Tony? Why did you let them do it to my little boy?” He still had his beer on his hand, lifting it up and down. “I said take care of my boy, Tony, and you left him, you left him all alone, you know that.” He slowly raised, holding a gun instead of a beer. Tony couldn’t move everybody was laughing, the lights were going on and off, and Tony heard a sudden ear tearing sound and a terrible ache. He was dying, the crimson liquid was all over him, but he couldn’t move and Mary was laughing, there were tears coming down her eyes-

…

He felt he jumped through another void. But that was real. Real as him. Real as the past.

…

“Do you know what happens when a loyal man breaks?” Mary asked, anger slowly rising up to her throat. She tucked her brunette her behind her ear. Tony stood there, on the floor, with his broken lip and blood running down to his face. He didn’t answer.

“Do you?” She was unable to hold back her anger, she thought about kicking Tony, and then, Tony was lying down, looking like a scared puppy. He was holding his stomach and groaning.

“Loyal men maybe conspire against you, take you down, and kill you, rarely.

“Do you know what happens when a loyal woman breaks?

“It is the anger, the anger of the loyal woman you have to fear about. Because they can, and will, tear you apart, piece by piece. The thing I’m doing to you is nothing!” She kicked Tony again, in the groin, but Tony wasn’t protecting himself. He deserved it, he knew it. What good it would do to protect himself?

“PROTECT YOURSELF, SAY SOMETHİNG!” Tony’s expensive white carpet had blood dripples all over it, his white shirt coated with the crimson liquid. He gagged.

“SAY SOMETHİNG!” Tony wanted to die. He wanted to die so bad, he answered it. He managed out a weak “I’m sorry.”

“SORRY İSN’T ENOUGH! SORRY DOESN’T BRING PETER BACK!” She kicked him again, and Tony thought he couldn’t take it anymore. He was going to die.

“You are a scumbag, Tony. A man full of ego, who doesn’t care for anyone but himself. You don’t deserve to live!” Tony groaned, his chest felt like it was going to explode, and he probably had internal bleeding and the worst of all, all of the things Mary said was true. It was all true, and Tony knew it.

“You are going to find Peter or I swear to god Tony, I’ll kill you with my bare hands. You hear me? I won’t let you live! When all of this is over, never, ever talk to me, or my family again or I swear to god, Tony, I’ll kill you. I’ll kill you and you know it.”

She punched Tony, she punched till her knuckles were full of blood. She punched until she can’t punch him anymore.

“You’ll find him,”

“And then you’ll never come back, ever again.”

…

Mary’s last words were "be strong".

To Tony.

Because she knew it.

And Tony hated himself for being the last word of Mary.

He wasn’t worth that.

…

Ben knew it too.

Sometimes misunderstandings caused much.

When he asked why Tony didn’t say anything, Tony answered shortly.

“Everything she said was true. And I felt pity for myself for that.”

“I wanted to die, Ben.”

“And she was willing to give everything I wanted to me.”

…

As Mary said, he never saw Peter again. For 15 years.

And then, his sins catch up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLOT! THİNGS! ACTUAL STORYLİNE!


	11. ((10))

“Oh, the big Tony Stark…” Malik come with his arms open, Tony made no move.

“How you been?” His thick Brooklyn accent tingled Tony’s ear. They sat down, with 6 guards waiting behind. Malik was dressed casually, with black jeans and a black shirt. Tony wasn’t going to lie, he looked handsome, but not as handsome as he was.

“Not good, Malik. “

“Oh, why could that be?” Malik threw a playful smirk, trying to get something from Tony, and he did, by he lowering his eyes. Tony was obedient, just as in their relationship.

He got the place now.

“You need to stop whatever you’re doing, or you are going to cause a lot of shit-“

“Listen to me, Tones-“

“Don’t call me that.” He was still submissive. He couldn’t match their eyes. Malik smiled again.

“I can call you whatever I want, _Tony._ You know why? Because you, belong to me.”

“I fucking don’t-“

“LİSTEN!” Tony jumped in his place, clutching tightly to the red straps of the chair. Malik grabbed his chin by his hand and yanked it, bringing their faces close. Tony’s eyes were full of terror now, and Malik _loved_ it.

“I, can do whatever I want, and you are at no place to judge me, honey. So, you can stand on my way, and I’ll kill you, or you can come with me, don’t stand on me and I can be nice, just like when you obey me. Understand?”

Tony was holding back tears, he let out a quick yes, and Malik let him go. He practically fell to the table.

“Don’t think I will let this go, be ready for your punishment.” Tony felt the belt straps at his chest and his back ache, just near to his father’s. He got up, slowly, and ordered everyone out.

“I’m sorry, Mary.”

He cried until he couldn’t see.

…

“Maybe that’s what he was supposed to do, end his life with his own bare hands because no one, expect Tony Stark, can kill Tony Stark.

The gun was at his hand, he was ready, ready to die.

He was sitting on his workshop, looking at the television, who showed the news for a kidnapped boy named Peter Parker. He was kidnapped at the subway station just above the Queens, -Malik’s territory-, and was missing for 3 days.

He had to do it,  what scumbag he would be for living? What would Ben say, what would Mary say?

“Do it, Tony.” Malik’s deep voice. Tony didn’t even bother turning around. Could he punish him when he was dead?

“What did you do the boy?” Tony was scared, scared to ask this question and scared what the answers would be.

“Oh, you really wanna know?” Malik smiled, his steps mixing into the news. “I broke him, Tony. Now you would match because you have the same scars, his might be more though.”

Tony stood up, fiercely, and pointed the gun at Malik’s head. His eyes were glassy, he had to keep the tears away, because last time he cried in front of Malik, no good happened.

“Really, Tony? You are going to shoot me? You don’t have the courage to do it. You are still that skinny, weak, meekly boy Howard gave marks to. You are still that scared man I see in bed. You are not what the world sees you, Tony, you are what Mary sees you, you are what this little boy sees you-“

“STOP!” He was crying, because Malik knew where to hit. He was crying, because all of that was true, he was crying because he was too scared to end his life.

He was crying because of Peter.

He was crying because of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello this is dark and short I am trash


End file.
